Anata no tameni
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Esto es por tu propio bien y por el bien de todos.


**Anata no tameni**

Allen había estado evitando encontrarse con el apócrifo, con los akumas, con los Noah e incluso con algún miembro de la Orden. Estaba totalmente agotado, no había podido comer ni dormir bien en semanas.

En una de sus travesías, decidió descansar un poco, sentándose en una banca de un pequeño parque, de alguna ciudad lejana. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde se hallaba.

El clima estaba tan fresco que se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que Tim lo empezó a golpear insistentemente.

—Tim, ¿qué pasa?

El golem dorado, señaló al frente.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos chico—saludó Tyki Mikk.

— ¡Demonios!—gruñó Allen—me descuidé.

—Tranquilo chico. No estamos aquí por ti.

— ¡Ya deja a Allen Walker y vámonos!—gritó Sheryl a quien Allen no había visto.

—Tranquilo Sheryl, solo se lo informaremos.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

— ¡Estúpido Allen Walker! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—Road fue capturada—explicó Tyki—ella pudo regresar después del ataque del apócrifo, pero fue atrapada por la Orden. Estamos yendo a rescatarla. Al parecer la tienen en un calabozo como te hicieron a ti.

— ¿Ella está bien?—preguntó Allen tan preocupado que incluso él se sorprendió.

—Aún no lo sabemos.

— ¡Dejen de hablar y vámonos!—se quejó Sheryl.

Ambos Noah dieron la vuelta para irse, pero Allen los detuvo a tiempo.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

— ¡¿Y tú porqué irías por mi Road?!—el lado padre celoso de Sheryl siempre salía a la vista.

—Para devolverle el favor.

Tyki aceptó la compañía y apoyó de Allen, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo convencer a Sheryl.

Llegaron a la Orden fácilmente gracias al arca nueva.

Pero Allen tenía una duda muy importante. ¿Cómo entrarían? Pero, lo que nunca se hubiera esperado era que Tokusa, Madarao y Tewaku aparecieran en escena para romper la barrera de protección de la Orden. Quiso preguntarles porqué se cambiaron de bando, pero en ese momento Road era más importante.

Entró fácilmente al calabozo junto con los otros dos Noah, encontrando a Road con cadenas en brazos y piernas.

Al verlos entrar, ella los miró anhelante.

Sheryl no se detuvo a pensar en nada, corrió a ella y rompió las cadenas para liberarla.

—Mi sueño está débil, por eso lograron capturarme. Gracias por salvarme, pero… ¿qué hace Allen aquí?

— ¿Salvarte?—fue lo único que él dijo.

La chica sonrió satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Dentro de la Orden, Lenalee había solicitado permiso para hablar con Road, para así intentar saber algo del paradero de Allen.

Mientras tanto, ya con Road liberada, Sheryl, Tyki y Allen la ayudaban a entrar en el arca, para poder salir de allí sin ser vistos.

Pero antes de poder lograrlo, Lenalee entró al calabozo y los encontró in fraganti.

— ¿Allen-kun?—preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Lenalee…

La exorcista miró la escena. Era obvio lo que ocurría.

— ¡No lo hagas, Allen! ¡¿Ahora por qué tienes que ser tú quien se lleve a Road?!

—Vámonos Allen—pidió la Noah y Allen sin decir nada la siguió.

— ¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Allen-kun, no puedes llevártela!

Allen se detuvo para mirar a Lenalee enojado.

— ¡La tienen en contra de su voluntad, tal y como me hicieron a mí!

El joven parecía muy enojado.

—Pero Allen-kun ella es una Noah.

—Yo igual, ¿no?

Allen comenzó a sentirse mareado. Su vista se nublaba y perdía el sentido de la orientación. Sin proponérselo, su inocencia se activó por si sola.

— ¡Allen!—llamó Road al ver que se desvanecía.

La conciencia de Allen regresó unos momentos después, fueron tan solo unos instantes, pero pudo observar algo inesperado. La garra de su brazo izquierdo había perforado a Lenalee.

Asustado y desesperado, intentó sacar su garra, pero Road lo detuvo.

—Detente, si lo haces de esa manera, le arrancarás el corazón. Hazlo despacio.

Con su ayuda lo logró. En ese momento llegaron Miranda y Krory quienes fueron informados por un guardia que había bajado a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero a Allen no le importaba aquello en esos momentos. Veía la sangre que cubría sus manos y el cuerpo de Lenalee. Estaba fuera de sí. Road lo abrazó, terminando de entrar en la puerta del arca y viendo como el cuerpo de la exorcista caía en los brazos de Krory.

La Noah abrazaba a Allen, intentando tranquilizarlo para que la ira se fuera de su ser. Allen alejó suavemente a Road y negó con la cabeza.

—Se está transformando—dijo Tyki—resultado de matar a un humano.

—Me voy a quedar con Allen—sentenció Road.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Sheryl—¡No!

—Lo voy a cuidar en este viaje.

— ¡Claro que no!

Aún con las objeciones de Sheryl, el arca los llevó a un pequeño pueblo, dónde Allen se quedó con Road.

—Tranquilo Allen, estarás bien. Yo estoy aquí—le decía dulcemente mientras su frente se llenaba de sangre debido a los siete estigmas que comenzaban a aparecer.

Allen miraba sus manos llenas ahora de su propia sangre. Su conciencia se iba perdiendo y le daba paso a Neah, pero lo único que ahora le aliviaba era que no estaba solo, Road permanecía ahí junto a él. Ya había saldado una deuda con ella y ahora adquiría otra. Se entregó a la oscuridad mientras Road acariciaba su cabello.

—Esto es por tu bien Allen, por el bien de todos, pero regresarás y yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.


End file.
